


Morning Mission

by alphasquared



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Auruo misses his bed, Gen, Humor, Levi is so done with those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasquared/pseuds/alphasquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auruo and Petra are up to a special mission! Captain's tea is important, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Mission

"So this is where we are supposed to find this herbal...how was it called again?"

Auruo streched out his hands and yawned quitly. Rubbing his eyes, he lazily kicked the ground and looked around him. Trees, trees, oh!...more trees. He was definitely not a morning person, neither the biggest fan of this morning moisure the forest had. Being a proud member of the special operation squad required those kind of chores, though. He was obliged to find and collect those special herbals because his Captain wanted them for his tea, and Captain's word was law to everyone. He would never doubt his Captain and his desires, but that didn't mean that he would enjoy this "mission" a bit.

"I don't know, but Captain needs it. Now hurry, we have to be back in a hour",Petra responded while walking past him, her eyes already examining the area, in search of the valuable plant.

"Personally, I think that brat, Eren, should be doing this. There are many more important jobs for us to do instead of looking for plants, wasting the morning like this".

"Do you doubt Captain's decisions?"

"I never said that!", Auruo protested. "Don't just make up staff that are convinient as explanations! I'm only saying that this a relatively minor job that this titan kid should be doing, when we, who are older members could focus on more important issues".

"Well, Captain Levi knows better than both of us. Maybe he...maybe he had Eren to do something else, who knows? Today's a day off, so he and Hange might be performing experiments on him, right?"

"Yeah, whatever", the man groaned. That rookie, showing up so suddenly, getting all of the attention. Like he was such a big deal, just a fifteen-year-old piece of crap.

"He is more important than us in many ways Auruo, and you know that", Petra spoke and stared at him, as if she had just read his thoughts.

"Speak for yourself", the blonde man interupted in annoyance. "How could this brat be more valuable than me? Do I need to remind you my kill count? I'm second after Captain! My importance is obviously bigger than his. Of course I can't say that the same goes for you..."

"Shut up and start searching!", Petra yelled, having already started loosing her patience. That pretentious jerk. There were only a few people that could make her loose her cool so quickly, and he was at the top of the list. "There, look around those bushes", she added, lowering her voice. It was so early after all, she wasn't in the mood of picking up a fight with him.

"Whatever", Auruo murmured and yawning again, he started strolling where she'd told him. "Μore important than me! Huh...that guy can't even control his own body. More like a useless baby that needs protection 24/7 ..."

Still missing his bed, Auruo's thoughts were interupted by a sudden squeak noise. He frose on the spot and his hand reached his side. Damn, he had not his equipment on.

"What's wrong?", Petra said, who had stopped and was observing her partner and his odd behaviour.

"Shh...", the man whispered and nodded at her to stay quiet, as he started approaching the bush. Again this sound, this time the very bush shaking a bit. He held his breath and and grabbed a stick from the ground. He wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. One step closer...

"Ahh!", Auruo exclaimed and turned around in fear to see Petra standing right behind him. Suddenly, a little shadow run out of the bush, passing between their feet, making the two comraders scream and hug each other, terror all over their faces.

"Wha-What was that for? Don't hug me all of a sudden!", Petra uttered after a few seconds, rushing out of the embrace, still shaking a bit.

"You hugged me first, moron!", Auruo responded, he too pushing his body away from hers.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, yes you did!"

"I would never do that, you took advantage of my fear!"

"Just admit it already, stupid. You pissed your pants and clinged on to me just like a baby! Let this sink in."

"Y-you screamed too, you jerk! I wasn't the only one who got scared here!", Petra said, trying to defend herself. "After all, you even got scared by me in the first place", she added and smiled, proudly crossing her arms.

"Well, when you act like a bloody creep it's only natural that I-"

The two soldiers hushed and froze. The sound was heard again, this time behind them.

"A-Auruo, w-what is that?", the ginger girl galped, moving again a bit closer to her partner, she too grabbing a stick.

"A short of animal, I reckon...", the man whispered, both of their stares now maniacally examining the bushes all around them.

"Over there!", Petra exclaimed, suddenly pointing towards a log before them. "I think I heard a sound from over there".

"Stay calm."

"Same."

"To three, I get the left and you the right opening. It won't get away."

Τhey exchanged glares. The truth be told, they were indeed arguing a lot, but when it came to facing titans, they were a perfect duo. Their enemy now was not a titan, though, but they could still collaborate flawlessly.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The count was mental, therefore silent, yet they both attack the two opposide openings simultaneously. They were now both blocking the exits with their bodies, carefully looking inside the log. A medim sized animal was starring at each of them, trapped inside the log, having nowhere to go.

"It's a little..."

"It is like a squirrel, but way bigger and black...Wait. It has a white line starting from its head and ending on its tail. What the hell is this?", Auruo said, starring in astonishment the small creature.

"I have never seen such a thing...it's so cute!", Petra smiled from the other opening.

"Geez, just a few seconds ago you were scared shitless by this, and now that..."

"Do you think we could possibly catch it?"

The blonde man starred at her in disbelief, only to figure that she was utterly serious. He then firmed his eyes on the animal, which seemed more nervous than before. He had never seen this kind of animal before, but at least untill now, it seemed relatively calm and absolutely not aggresive.

"Please...?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think."

Auruo galped, and tried to reach it with his hand, praying that it wouldn't bite him.

"Uhhh, what is it doing?", Petra suddenly said, her voice echoing inside the log, as the two soldiers watched the black fluffy animal suddenly raising its big tail a bit.

"Wha-"  
_____________________________________________________________________

"You two smell like shit."

Two strict, cold, grey eyes were starring at Petra and Auruo from distance. Captain Levi was covering his nose and mouth with his hand, his stare locked on these two members of his squad. "Mind explaining how this happened?"

Both of them were awkwardly standing there in embarrassment, not daring to look directly at him or even actually answer him.

"We...It was this a-animal and then...", Petra hazarted, tangling her fingers behind her back.

"We didn't really realised what exaclty happened, s-sir", Auruo added, taking a step backwards.

A sudden gab interrupted the interrogation, and an enthusiastic Hange bursted inside the room holding a huge book, an enormous smile onto her face.

"It was a badger, you guys! Here, it says about these kind of things here!You said it was black with a long white line across its back, correct? Apparently those animals emit this really gross odder when being in defence of their territory or themselves. It's extremelly hard to get rid of it, and it's going to take a lot o effort and showers. You came across a badger, guys! A badger! How brilliant is that?!", the woman almost screamed and approached them more, skipping Levi. "You guys really stink! Ohhh, if only Mike was here so he could sniff you! I am so curious of what his impression would be!", Hange smiled and playfully shove Petra's and Auruo's backs.

"Get away, four-eyes. You already smell the shitty way you always do, don't make it worse", Levi said, not moving an inch from his position.

"Oh, yes, haha, I guess you're right here, Levi", the woman laughed and stepped back, still smiling at her two young comrades. "When you two shower and get a more decent smell, come and find me, won't you guys?I want to know more about the incident sooooo bad!", she said and playfully saluted all three of them before leaving the room, taking her book with her.

"You're free from any duties till you start smelling like humans again", the man from the other corner said coldy when they were again alone, still covering half of his face with his palm. "Use any kind of perfums, I don't know, just return to normal. Your actual punishment will be decided afterwards".

"Yes, sir", the two soldiers replied and saluted, both of their faces having all possible shades of red and pink.

"Dismissed", the Captain added and rushed out of the room first.

"Congrats", Auruo whispered to Petra as the door closed before them.

"It's not my fault!", the girl groaned with her teeth firmly closed, neither of them daring to raise their voice, knowing the consequences.

Suddenly, the door opened again, their Captain's figure standing at the opening. Now looking at them more angrily than before, he said the six worst words he could have said the specific moment:

"The fuck happened to the herbals?"

 

~the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this was it. I hope you guys enjoyed it :D Please leave a review before you go, I'd love to read your thoughts about it :)


End file.
